Ada Potter und der Zahn der Zeit
by Anna - Panna
Summary: Ein Mädchen wächst ganz "normal" bei stinkreichen Eltern auf, bis ihr einens Tages seltsame Dinge passieren. Sie bekommt einen geheimnisvollen Spiegel Geschenkt, und der Butler ist auch nicht ganz geheuer. Teilweise etwas ramontik.
1. Chapter 1

Ada Potter und der Zahn der Zeit

**1. Kapitel: Eine tolle Geburtstagsparty**

**E**s war an einem 1. März. Wahrlich kein normaler Tag im Hause Stirling. Überall liefen die Vorbereitungen für das Fest am Abend auf Hochtouren. Die Familie Stirling war hoch angesehen, deshalb musste alles perfekt sein. Mrs Stirling beobachtete ihre Angestellten mit strengem Blick und lies keine Kleinigkeit aus. Wäre sie nicht so pingelig gewesen, hätte sie wohl bemerkt, dass das Geburtstagskind sich gerade durch den Dienstboteneingang des Hexenhauses davon stahl. Doch glücklicher weise hatte das deutsche Hausmädchen Mathilde aus versehen eine sehr teure Vase übersehen und war im Arbeitseifer darüber gestolpert.

Ada war nun im Schneetreiben verschwunden und machte sich auf zur Eislaufbahn. Dort wartete ein sehr guter Freund auf sie. Es war Dan Mantens. Ada und Dan kannten sich schon so lange sie denken konnten. Dans Schwester, Mary Mantens, war lange Zeit Adas Kindermädchen gewesen. Deshalb hatten die beiden, auch wenn Mr und Mrs Stirling das nicht billigten, da es sich nicht ziemt, schon als Babys miteinander gespielt.

„Komm Ada, willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?" Dan zog Ada mit sich zur Bahn. „Sag mal, wie hast du es geschafft, aus dem best bewachtesten Gefängnis Englands zu entkommen?" Ada kicherte: „Mom ist im Moment in die Festvorbereitungen vertieft. Wenn sie merkt dass ich abgehauen bin, kann ich was erleben." Sie seufzte.

„Los, lass uns laufen!" Dan lief auf die Eisbahn und drehte sich aber um, als Ada ihm nicht folgte. „Moment mal, sag bloß nicht, du traust dich nicht?!" Ada schaute beschämt auf den Boden. „Dir passiert schon nichts!", beteuerte Dan, als er sie mit einem Ruck auf die Fläche zog. „Los..." Er nahm ihre Hand und schleifte sie mit sich, worauf Ada rot wurde, seine Hand losließ und mit einer Pirouette eine schwungvolle Bruchlandung hinlegte. Dan grinste, half ihr auf und versuchte ihr den ganzen restlichen Nachmittag das Schlittschuhlaufen beizubringen.

„Ich muss los..." Schon bei dem Gedanken an das Fest wurde Ada schlecht. Als sie das Haus wieder betrat, hörte sie die grelle Stimme ihrer Mutter durchs ganze Haus hallen: „Ada! Wo treibst du dich schon wieder rum? Komm auf der Stelle her!" Ada schluckte. Plötzlich trat der Butler hinter sie, warf ihr einen starren Blick zu und schob sie durch eine Tür. Augenblicke später fand Ada sich angeputzt in ihrem Zimmer wieder. Verblüfft schaute sie an sich herunter, hatte aber gar keine Zeit um sich zu wundern, denn Mrs Stirling stürzte in ihr Zimmer. „Kind, warum antwortest du denn nicht? –Du bist ja schon fertig! Welch Wunder, dass du auch nur einmal tust was man dir sagt!" Damit drehte sie sich um und stolzierte hinaus. Ada hingegen stand immer noch wie versteinert am Ort und rührte sich nicht. Der Butler war ihr schon immer komisch vorgekommen, vielleicht hatte sie sogar ein bisschen Angst vor ihm, aber was gerade eben passiert war, war nun wirklich zu seltsam. Sie schauderte noch immer, wenn sie sich an seinen starren Blick erinnerte. Doch sie wollte sich nicht länger ängstigen und betrat den Salon, in dem wohl an die 100 Bediensteten herum wuselten. Keiner von ihnen wollte Mrs Stirling Grund zum Zorn geben. Schon gar nicht seit Mathildes Vasenunglück. Die Ärmste saß nun schon seit Stunden in der dunklen Besenkammer und weinte. Noch ungnädiger war allerdings Mrs Stirlings weißer Handschuh, mit dessen Hilfe sie die unmöglichsten Stellen auf Staub untersuchte. Die Stirlings wollten nur das Beste, und was sie wollten bekamen sie auch.

Später am Abend, als die Gäste endlich eintrafen und Mrs Stirling ein gestelltes Lächeln aufsetzte, kam auch der Teil des Abends heran, auf den sich Ada freute. Das Geschenke auspacken. Es war ein Berg von buntem Geschenkpapier, in dem Puppen, seidene Haarschleifen und goldene Armreifen schlummerten, jedes Päckchen mit einer Karte versehen. Die meisten von ihnen fand Ada nicht sehr interessant. Sie hatte Schränke voller Spielzeug, dass ihr Mr und Mrs Stirling gekauft hatten. Ada war auch kein verwöhntes Gör, sie wünschte sich nur von Zeit zu Zeit, keine so reichen Eltern zu haben, sondern einfach normal zu sein. Deshalb gefiel ihr das unscheinbare, in braunes Geschenkpapier gewickelte Geschenk wohl auch so gut. Es war groß, aber dünn und besaß keinen Anhänger, geschweige denn einen Absender. Ada löste vorsichtig die Schnur und schob das Papier zur Seite. Es war ein großer Spiegel in einem mit Schnitzereien verzierten Holzrahmen und Ada hätte schwören können für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein merkwürdiges Wesen darin gesehen zu haben, das der Spiegelung entsprechend hinter ihr stehen müsste. Doch als sie sich umdrehte, konnte sie nur noch den geheimnisvollen Butler auf den Gang treten sehen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ada Potter und der Zahn der Zeit

**2. Kapitel: Das Medaillon**

**E**in paar Tage später begann es draußen zu tauen. Ada hasste dieses Wetter und hielt sich deshalb lieber in ihrem Zimmer aus. Ihre Eltern waren ohne sie verreist und so verbrachte sie viel Zeit allein. Eines Tages bemerkte Ada bei einem Streifzug durch das riesige Herrenhaus eine Tür, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Eine große schwere Eichenholztür. Komisch, dachte Ada, als sie sich erinnerte, dass Mrs Stirling doch vor einiger Zeit einen teuren Schreinermeister auf alle antike Türen losgelassen hatte. Einen Moment zögerte Ada, dann zog sie die Tür auf. Diese war viel leichter als gedacht. Ada war nicht einmal überrascht, als sie sich am oberen Absatz einer langen Treppe, hinab ins Dunkel wiederfand. An den glitschigen, felsigen, höhlenartigen Wänden hingen Fackeln in eisernen Haltern. Ada, so neugierig wie sie war, hatte nicht länger irgendwelcher Zweifel und stürzte sich ins Abenteuer.

Die Treppe wollte und wollte nicht enden. Sie war glitschig und Ada hatte deshalb schon einige Rutschpartien hinter sich. Langsam wurde ihr das elende Treppabsteigen langweilig. Sie wollte gerade umdrehen und zurück laufen, als sie bemerkte, dass sich hinter ihr, an einer der Wände, eine Türöffnung befand. Als sie sich hingegen wieder treppabwärts richtete, versperrte dort eine Wand den Gang. Ohne weiter zu überlegen, setzte Ada erst einen Fuß durchs Dunkel der Öffnung, dann den anderen. Sie stand nun in einer riesigen Grotte, von silbrigem Mondlicht beleuchtet, dabei war nirgends ein Loch in der Decke, noch war es Nacht. Ada ging ein paar Schritte weiter über den felsigen Untergrund zum Wasser. Es war dunkel und och so klar. Plötzlich beschlich sie eine leise Ahnung. Auch wenn die Wasseroberfläche so glatt dalag. Dort unten schlummerte irgendetwas. Sie wusste nicht was, aber sie spürte, dass es da war und das es nichts Gutes war. Und auf einmal bemerkte sie etwas glitzerndes am Wasserrand. Ein Medaillon? Ada, von Natur aus ein sehr neugieriges Kind, tat nun etwas, das sie besser nicht getan hätte, doch ihre Neugier war einfach zu groß, um zu wiederstehen. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller werdend, lief sie zu dem Anhänger und hob ihn auf, als das Wasser anfing sich in kleinen griesligen Wellen zu wiegen. Gebannt vor plötzlicher Angst starrte Ada auf die Wellen. . Sie wurden langsam größer und größer, bis sich viele hundert skelettene Hände aus dem Wasser streckten. Ganz plötzlich spürte Ada eine ebenso knochige kalte Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Dies ist wahrlich kein Ort für Sie, Miss Stirling. Kommen Sie, schnell." Es war der Butler. Ada zögerte ihm zu folgen. Doch was war schon ein gespenstiger alter Mann gegen hunderte von diesen... „Miss!", tönte die Stimme des Buckligen. Also wandte Ada sich ab und rannte ihm hinterher. Für einen alten Mann mit Krückstock rennt er aber erstaunlich schnell!, dachte sie bei sich und folgte ihm atemlos, als sich wie aus dem Nichts eine Treppe vor ihnen aufbaute. Der Butler humpelte eilig hinauf, Ada hinterher. Am oberen Absatz befand sich eine Tür. Sie führte, wie Ada wenige Sekunden später feststellte, direkt in die Speisekammer des Herrenhauses. Noch einmal drehte sie sich um und sah hinter sich eine Armee von Untote durch die Grotte stürmen. Ruckartig stieß sie die Tür zu, welche merkwürdiger weise, sobald sie sich geschlossen hatte, entschwand. Auch der Butler schien sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Doch in Adas Hand lag noch immer der goldene Anhänger, als einziger Zeuge dieses Abenteuers.


End file.
